HalfBreed: Unwanted
by RazenX
Summary: One-shot. Darkness and light form a dangerous mixture. I never was wanted, never was loved. But I survived. I have unlimited power, but that doesn't change what I am: a freak.


**Hooray my first digimon fic! I always loved that show as a kid and they'll be plenty more where this came from.**

**This is just a oneshot based on an OC I really liked. There won't be any more featuring this character because I can't use him in my stories. I wish I could but he just doesn't work in mine. **

**This was inspired by BrokenAngel01's Following the Footsteps of Destiny (if you haven't read it, leave my fic and go to it now)and the Dark Tower series, by Stephen King (if any has read the series, Mordred was where the idea came from). Don't ask how, my mind is messed up.**

**Dedicated to All those people who have thought up OCs when they were kids, but don't think they can write them into stories.**

**Anyways I'm just ranting now. So here's my first digimon fic:**

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the dark tower.

Half-Breed: Unwanted

_The digital world, many years ago_

It was the end of a journey that would be remembered for years to come. A group of mere children had traveled long and fought hard to save two worlds: their own and the digital world.

The last enemy and lord of darkness, Apocalymon, had destroyed their crests and deleted them, seemingly ending the world's hope. The digidestined, as they were called, would not be put down so easily. Their determination and hopes had allowed them to return to the digital world and their partners to digivolve. Fightning as one, Apocalymon's body was soon destroyed by their combined efforts. However, this was not the end of the battle.

"_You still haven't seen my ulitmate attack," _the disembodied voice of Apocalymon boasted, _"Complete Annihilation!"_

Dark waves of energy gathered around the core of Apocalymon, preparing to destroy everything. The voices of the digidestined filled the air:

_"He's going to destroy everything! I should have made out my will! I'm too good looking to go! I want my mommy! There must be a solution! We won't give up! We're stronger than he is! We're a team! It's destiny! After All.. WE'RE THE DIGIDESTINED!"_

The digivices, tools of the digidestined, answered their pray. Beams of pure light burst from the handheld tools, blasting around the dark energy. The celestial beams linked with one another, creating a box around the dark energy. The box shrunk around the dark energy, which tried in vain to break free. In an instant the energy was gone, destroyed forever.

_"What was that? I'm not sure! What happened to the explosion? It was contained by the power of our digivices! Then it's over, we actually won! Looks that way. Excuse me while I go throw up. I guess we saved the world! Mm-hmm!_

Of course you all know this story. Good conquerors evil, light defeats darkness, and peace is restored. As always, the world is restored and the heroes live happily ever after. The darkness would return again, but it would be stopped. Everything is always perfect.

However, this is not the whole story.

As the wall of light closed arounf the dark energy, the remaining spirit of Apocalymon made a desperate bid. Focusing what little power it had left, the spirit teleported away just before it was crushed into oblivion.

The Dark Ocean: the physical representation of all the negative emotions in the world. Part of the world of darkness, the Ocean was the land where all the evil that came into the digital world was from. The Ocean fueled negative emotions, and gave the evil creatures of the world renuined strength.

Such was the case with Apocalymon. A battered, skeleton of a body lay in the tide, the black waves crashing over the carcass. The blood-splattered hand of the dark lord gropped at the pale sand, dragging the dust into its palm.

"_Curse those infernal digidestined," _thought Apocalymon, "_May they all rot for eternity. _

Hearing the thuds of heavy footsteps, Apocalymon grinned, knowing full well that his servant had come to rescue him. As his giant ally gently scooped its master into its arms, only one thought pierced Apocalymon's mind: _I shall have my vengenance. They shall all pay."_

_***_

Three year went by. Lives went on, lives were changed. Of course, the darkness returned. And of course, the digidestined, both new and old, fought it off. You, of course, know this story: the rookie digidestined fought the Emperor, learned to work together, learned to forgive, and traveled the world. The heroes of light stopped the plot by MaloMyotismon, a revived servant of the darkness. The same ending, the same aftermath. But once again, there is a missing part of the story.

The final battle is once again where the missing link is. In that mysterious world where wishes were granted, the new digidestined fought hard against Malomyotismon, the mastermind behind all that had happened to them. Five members of the team were unsure of themselves; only Davis Motomiya, the leader, stood his ground.

"Go ExVeemon!"

The champion dragon charged eagerly at MaloMyotismon. A blow from the dragon's fist sent the evil being flying backwards. Growling, Malomyotismon used his "Mind Illiusion" attack, to send the digidestined to worlds based around their greatest wishes. One digidestined, however, took a slight "detour."

Kari Kamiya, bearer of the crest of light and a digidestined of two generations, felt a chill go up her spine. The young teen was standing near the surf of the dark ocean, her face paling.

"No, I can't be here! This place is...is..pure evil!" Kari looked around quickly, backing up in pure terror. The purest of the digidestined fell to her knees, the dark waves crashing into her, chilling her physically.

"Please, let me go home," came a weak terrified voice, so soft it could have been a small child. "Help me! Please! T.K.! Guys! Don't leave me!"

As tears began to form in her eyes, Apocalymon cackled madly at her pain.

"_Ah, pure despair. Simply delicious. Any digidestined would have done for my revenge, but I feel a special spark for this one. The bearer of light, purest of pure, shall be where my vengenance strikes!"_

The demon's skeletal body fell to the ground, his essence gone from the flesh. Apocalymon's black spirit shot out from his dark fortress, shooting towards the beach. Kari was still crying in despair as the spirit snuck up behind her. Forming a tendril of darkness, Apocalymon laughed madly as he pierced Kari.

As she was chilled to her very core, Kari's head shot up. Wrapping her arms around herself, she had no idea what was truly happening.

After he had infected every part of her body, the spirit poured out of her back, dripping into the sand. "_Excellent. She suspects nothing. Now all that remains is to send her to her fantasy world. After the illiusion is broken, she shall believe this was a trick by MaloMyotismon, as some means of revenge at her."_

The body of the demon rose from the floor, his mission finished. "Everything is going perfectly."

***

_2 years time in the human world, 1 month in the world of darkness_

The dark lord strode down the hallway, his dark cloak trailing behind him. As he tore open the doors, thoughts of what he would do to his minions if they failed filled his head. All of his servants gawked as he strode in, appalled that he was here. Quickly snapping to attention, shouts of "All hail Apocalymon" filled the room.

_"Ah yes, nothing better than fear to create willing servants."_

Clanks filled the air as an rusting Guardromon hobbled over to his master. When he stood in front of his master, he coughed up nuts and bolts, evidence of his decay.

"Ah yes master Apocalymon, how can we help you?" the chief scientist said in a grinding, rusty voice.

"I need to know the condition of my special project."

"Ah yes, of course! You two! stop standing there gawking and getting the machine ready! I shall grind you to scrap metal otherwise! NOW GO!" shouted Guardromon at two of his engineers.

"Come my lord, let us walk."

"You know, when you first told me your requset, I was shocked to say the least. NEver had this been attempted before. But I enjoy a good challenge. We were able to combine two processes: the one Datamon used to clone the Digidestined of Love and the one used by Arukenimon to create her digimon. But it certainly paid off. Behold!"

Stopping on a high balcony, Apocalymon inspected his creation. Steam and soot rose from the ground, with digimon trying desperately to keep it fueled. The sound of whirling gears and pumping metal filled the air, deafening those who walked into the work shop. In the center of the room was the ulitmate product. A massive machine with intercrossing wires lay in the direct center, pumping madly. When he say the middle of the machine, Apocalymon laughed madly, drowning out the sounds of the shop.

"Excellent, my servant, simply excellent. All is going accroding to plan. Make sure it is done on time, and you shall be greatly rewarded."

Still laughing as Guardromon began shouting orders, Apocalymon could hardly contain his joy at how well his plan was unfolding.

***

_One year human world, 8 months dark world_

Once again, the dark lord was laughing madly. Today was the day his plan would unfold.

_"Truly this paln was brilliant. The destined suspect nothing. The replica I had my slaves make carried all the side effects and symptoms. The wait had been long, but today my revenge will commence. I just do hope the girl survives. This won't nearly be as fun if she passes."_

Guardromon had a huge grin on his face as his master entered the chamber. A whole team of engineers stood at the ready, prepared to fix any problems the machine had. His two most loyal servants, NeoDevimon and WiltedLilymon, were here to witness the spectacular event. A groan escaped the machine, echoing throughout the chamber.

_"And so it begins. Or rather, so it ends."_

At the exact moment in the human world, a much happier scene was unfolding. All the digidestined and their partners had come together again. The group had drifted apart in the years since MaloMyotismon's defeat, due to their different responsibilities. Amazingly, Kari had managed to bring them all together, even getting Mimi from America.

As the sun was setting of their day, the digidestined were enjoying a game of soccer. Ken, Tai, and Davis were going all out, each trying to outdo the the others. The rest of the gang was laughing and joking around, happy that they were united.

Kari smiled, her warm kind-hearted smile that brought joy to the saddest face. She was smiling at how well they day had turned out, petting Gatomon who lay in her lap. _"If only it didn't have to end." _Taking out her camera, she was ready to remember this day forever.

T.K. laughed as Davis fell on his face, taking Yolei with him. The two were sure to start brawling in seconds. Turning his head, he grinned as he saw Kari painted against the sunset, camera in hand. The smile fell from his face at the exact moment Kari fell to the ground.

"Kari!" shouted the teen as he sprinted towards the girl he had always loved. The other destined saw what had happened and stopped what they were doing. Davis and Yolei, who were currently entangled and pulling each other's hair, even stopped killing each other when they saw their friend.

Tai was holding his sister, remembering bad mememories from his childhood. Joe Kido, who had been training as a doctor, already had his bag open and was checking Kari.

"She's heating up. Might be internal bleeding, I can't tell. I've never seen anything like this."

T.K. and Tai both shouted, "What do you mean you can't tell."

"I don't know what's wrong with her. It may be-"

"I can't feel...it hurts," came the weak voice of the bearer of light.

"Quick call an ambulance!"

"It's coming," grinned Apocalymon, watching the events unfold. Guardromon was shouting orders, making sure the replica on the table was safe. Ah yes the replica. A perfect clone of Kari, except that it had no mind. It was not a living thing, merely a machine that was designed to hold the side effects of the plan. His servants were running around the table, making sure the replica survived. It would fade if the paln succeeded, but then again it is merely a machine.

"_Ahh simply exquiste. Light and dark together to make twilight. The sun sets, and the day of light ends. And then the dark night begins. Of course, the twilight can end the dark, but that shall not happen. This plan shall merely create a weapon, and weapons can be discarded. Best of all this weapon strikes both inside and out, like a poisoned sword. The weapon shall destroy them, but also destroy them on the inside, their very souls. I think the humans have a good word for this weapon: Hakumei._

The doors of the hospital flew open, with a whole group of people running through them. Tai and T.K. were running the fastest, trying to keep up with the stretcher Kari was on. Joe was frantically explaining to the doctors what had happened, since he was the one with medical experience. The staff of the hospital was running around frantically, trying to help the teenage girl. As they took Kari through double doors, doctors coming out hearing the commotion, the digidestined were stopped by a staff member.

"I'm sorry, only direct family beyond this point."

T.K.'s heart dropped into his gut. He didn't want to leave Kari now when she needed help. If she didn't make it, she would never know about his feelings.

"Alright, my brother and I want to be there."

T.K. looked up in shock. Tai was grinning at him as he put his arm around the younger teen. _"Thank you Tai."_

"Alright that's fine," said the nurse as she stepped aside. T.K. waisted no time running through the doors, eager to be at Kari's side. Tai, however, turned around to his friends.

"Don't worry guys, we'll watch over her. Sora I need you to call my parents."

Sora shoved Tai, saying, "Would you stop talking and go help her?!"

"Right thanks you gu-"

"JUST GO!"

T.K. nearly cried when he saw Kari. The bearer of light, tears streaming down her face, was screaming at the top of her lungs in sheer agony. The doctor was screaming as well, trying his hardest to make sure she survived. The frantic sounds in the room created a symphony of pure despair for T.K. . As the doctor used the defribilator on Kari, her heart rate shot up, the dropped downward sharply. T.K. could hear shouts, although they gave him no comfort.

"We're losing her!" "What's going on?" "I don't know. I've never seen this before!" "Crap this isn't good!"

As Tai's arm wrapped around T.K., both became locked in despair and sadness as the girl they both loved was dying.

"_I can truly feel the human girl's pain. This feels so good after all this time. The digidestined are finally feeling my wrath. I just hope she does survives. Nearly dies, but survives. Ahh, at last it is time."_

NeoDevimon and WiltedLilymon restrained the replica, holding its arms to the table. Guardromon stood at the end of the table, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"If any of you let this thing die, I will make you feel enough pain to kill a whole city! Now push damn you! PUSH!"

_"Of course I would do the same to you fool, but atleast you drag your servants with you,"_ thought Apocalymon with smug sastification.

"PUSH! YES YES YES! IT'S ALMOST DONE! JUST A LITTLE MORE! PUSH! YES IT IS DONE!" Guadromon's triumphant shout caused all of those assembled to gather around him. Hardly containing his joy, Apocalymon took the wrapped bundle from a kneeling Guardromon. It was done, the child was born.

And so Hakumei Kamiya, son of Kari Kamiya and Apocalymon, offspring of the light and darkness, half-human and half-digimon, the Twilight Prince, came into the worlds.

***

"You called my liege," said Neodevimon as he got on his knee, WiltedLilymon doing the same.

Apocalymon grinned from his throne. The replica had faded into data after the child was born, but the baby was perfectly healthy. Even better for the demon lord, the boy's true mother had survived the birth. Immediately after the birth, the digidestined of Light had stabilized. Her whole group of friends were now gathered around her bedside, glad that she would live. Now, he simply needed to tell his most loyal servants how exactly the plan would work.

"Welcome NeoDevimon and WiltedLilymon, my most loyal subjects. This is a glorious day. My heir is born and my plan is moving forward. This plan is crucial to a total victory for our forces. That is why I am trusting it to you."

WiltedLilymon stood quickly, cocking her head and asking, "What are you talking about Kingy?"

NeoDevimon stroked his mask, saying, "I was wondering that too my liege. Is something wrong?"

"When I was defeated by the digidestined, they utterly destroyed my body. My spirit lived, only to take refugee in this decaying wreck. I knew since the start that I could not keep this body. But now that Hakumei is born, I can trust the plan to you and become a spirit. Of course, I shall still exist here and aid you, but before I return I trust this task to you."

Neodevimon merely nodded, "Yes my king."

"Now listen closely. This child is part digimon and part human. This makes him very unique. He shall not age past age 21, and shall be immortal to age's ravages. He shall have three forms: a human one, a digimon one, and somewhere in the middle. He shall have powers greater than most digimon, neigh, powers to rival my own. I enturst you to raise him to be a perfect weapon: powerful enoguh to destroy those in his path."

"Now you know how to twist him into a perfect dark killer. However, he must learn to use the twilight for us to truly use him. Due to his mother, he shall have powers over light as well as over darkness. This has also led to a side effect: he will have two personalities: one of light, one of darkness. The one of darkness shall be the perfect evil brat: Violent, spoiled, and twisted. When this personality shows itself, you are to indulge his every vice and wim. Spoil him and turn him cruel. He will be 'like a chip of the old block' as the humans say. Think of him like a new playmate for you WiltedLilymon."

"Of course, that is not the real Hakumei. That is merely a face that appears occasionally to give him a taste for darkness. His light is the true him. At age 10, both personalities shall merge into his true being. The light side of him shall be like his mother was when she was a child."

Apocalymon's smile turned into one of pure malace at this point, "When he is in his light side, torture him. Wound him, curse him, do as you please. Do it consistently every day. He shall never grow hate like most would. Wound his mind as well. Call him worthless, a freak, something no one could care about, which is exactly what he is. You are both experts at this, which is why I chose you. Of course, you must still nurture him: teach him to read, write, fight, and so forth. Just be cruel about it. The boy is nothing but a freak, a tool I will use and then discard. Do you understand?"

Both servants merely nodded, saying, "Yes my liege."

"Good, good. I leave it in your capable hands," said Apocalymon. At this he began to fall apart: his flesh began to peel away, revealing his bones. Limbs fell off of the corpse, turning to ash as they hit the ground. Black steam began to pore out of the wounds, filing the air with poison. To end the gruesome scene, the fleshless skull of the corpse fell of the decayed neck and rolled to the floor. All the smoke left the body as it turned to ash.

Unfazed by this, NeoDevimon and WiltedLilymon rose to their feet, and strode towards the bundle. As WiltedLilymon took the Twilight Prince into her arms, the disemboided voice of Apocalymon filled the air.

"_I shall always be here! I shall always be king! And soon, I shall rule all!"_

_***_

"Ugh, how could he just leave us with this brat," shouted WiltedLilymon, who was holding said brat.

"We've been taking care of Hakumei for a while and now you complain? Besides this is not some brat. He is crucial to our master's victory. Or did you forget?"

"I know. But I can barely 'play' anymore," replied WiltedLilymon as she ran her hand through her dark "hair". Corrupted Lilymon, WiltedLilymon's petals dropped and rotted, into they took the appearance of hair. The only other notable difference were the outfits: WiltedLilymon's outfits were shades of brown and black.

"Patience my dear Wilted. You shall have plenty of fun with Hakumei when he's older. Besides, you need to, aah, mature."

Whirling around with an angry look on her face, WiltedLilymon retorted, "I'm very mature! Keep your opinions to yourself next time. And secondly, why am I the one doing everything for this brat?! Is it because I'm a woman?"

NeoDevimon muttered under his breath, "I can think of a few good reasons."

Sniffing the air, NeoDevimon grinned, "I'm afraid I have to go attend to other matters. Good day Wilted."

As he walked to the door, he suddenly stopped. "Oh, you may want to clean up the royal waste."

Grinning madly benath his mask, the shriek of WiltedLilymon echoed down the chamber.

***

3-year-old Hakumei Kamiya opened his eyes and rubbed them with his tiny fists. The child rose from his king-sized bed, throwing the cover off of the bed. Due to NeoDevimon's and WiltedLilymon's lessons, he could speak in full sentences and talk much better than most kids his age. Of course, he didn't know any kids his age. For that matter he didn't know anyone like him.

The young prince had recently learned about friends from his tutors. Every since he learned, Hakumei had tried to make friends. It never worked however. The digimon in the castle rejected him due to what he was. Many times the digimon mocked him. A few hit him. WiltedLilymon and NeoDevimon certainly did. Worst, he had no idea why they hated him.

As he exited his room, Hakumei greeted his "guard".

"Good morning, Knightmon."

"Good morning freak."

Unsure of what a freak was, Hakumei merely turned around and began heading down the stairs. A blow nailed him in the back sending him tumbling. Crashing down the stairs, he crashed into the wall on the nearby landing.

Looking up, Hakumei saw Knightmon do a mock bow.

"My apologies, your _highness. _I thought you'd catch yourself."

As he cackled loudly, tears formed in the child's eyes. Turning quickly so Knightmon didn't see, Hakumei wiped his forehead, where a cut had formed from his fall. As blood rolled down his head tears began to stream down his face too. Quickly wiping his face on his shirt, Hakumei willed himself not to cry. Most kids his age could cry, and then would be comforted by their parents. Hakumei could do neither: he had no parents, and WiltedLilymon and NeoDevimon hit him if he cried.

By the time he finished coming down the flight of stairs, his eyes were no longer bloodshot. Hakumei walked into the massive, gothic dinning room and sat at the seat at the end of the table. He knew someday he would sit at the head of the table, like his father used to. A Digitamamon came out of the kitchen and threw a plate of food down in front of the boy. Hakumei thanked Digitamamon and recieved a slap in return. Rubbing his red cheek, Hakumei looked at the plate in front of him. The "food" was an amorphous, grey and yellow blob, bubbling at certain points. Swallowing hard, Hakumei ate the putrid food, grimacing and puckering at every bite.

Shoving himself away from the table, Hakumei jumped out of the seat, which was far to big for him anyway. To any humans, this would have been a cute display. There were no humans however, so this went unnoticed.

Keeping his head down so he didn't look at any of the other digimon, Hakumei sulked off to his lessons with WiltedLilymon and NeoDevimon. At this point, the two were teaching him things about life: basic things any human would know.

Walking into the castle's massive library, the twilight prince looked up at NeoDevimon and WiltedLilymon.

"Ahh, did the poor baby get hurt?" mocked WiltedLilymon, feigning pity.

"I do believe it was Knightmon," entered NeoDevimon, stroking his chin.

"Really? Remind me to thank Knightmon. That guy knows what he's doing. Well what are you waiting for brat? Get over here!"

So started another day of lessons for Hakumei. NeoDevimon and WiltedLilymon taught him anything they thought important. Whenever the young child mad a mistake, he recieved a blow from one of the teachers or worse, a cut. For hours on end they taught the child, never giving him a minute's break. Toward the end of the day, Hakumei put down a book (which he couldn't read) and decided to ask a question that had been bugging him.

"Um, WiltedLilymon? NeoDevimon?"

"What brat?"

"Um, what's a, um, freak?"

"You want to know what a freak is," grinned WiltedLilymon malicously.

Before he could even hope to react, the 3 year old was backhanded out of his chair. Falling to the ground, Hakumei let out a gasp before turning to WiltedLilymon. The child was shoved to the ground when WiltedLilymon's foot went into him.

Grinding her foot into the little boy, WiltedLilymon grinned, "What is a freak? Does the baby want to know? YOU are a freak. A freak is a reject, a misfit, someone nobody wants to know. Freaks are not just different, they're so different people can't stand the sight of them. But even some freaks get accepted. You however don't. You're worthless hear me brat? You don't fit in with digimon; you don't fit with humans. Even the kindest humans won't be your friends. People want you to die. You should die!"

Picking her "prince" up, WiltedLilymon tossed Hakumei to Neodevimon, who deftly caught the child and pulled his arms behind his back. WiltedLilymon grabbed Hakumei by the chin and made sure he looked at her.

"Most freaks are accepted by at least their family. You aren't that lucky. No one cares for you. Your own father loeft you alone. He was completely disgusted by you! Apocalymon was the one who told us to torture you. So naturally we agreed. You are worthless! Your father doesn't care and neither does any one else. Your father is king of evil, hated and feared, but even he has people who care for him. Look at NeoDevimon and me! We have each other. You, my little prince, have no one!"

Hakumei tasted the salt from the tears flowing freely down his face. _"It can't be true..." _was the only weak thought going through his head.

"But..you need me. I'm..special. I.. for the ... plan," said Hakumei, sobbing as he said it.

"What's your point? Yes we do need you, but that's because you're a freak! If we didn't need you, we'd kill you in a second. Besides, you don't know anything about the plan."

As NeoDevimon tightened his grip, the dark digimon used his "Guilty Claw" to make his talons release daek energy. The claws seared Hakumei's flesh as the child let out a cry. The next instant, NeoDevimon tossed Hakumei to the ground, crashing him into the table as he did so. As he grabbed his bleeding arms, his teary eyes glared at WiltedLilymon and NeoDevimon.

"What....about...my..mo..mommy?"

Her dark grin grew wider as WiltedLilymon heard this question.

"Oh, so the baby wants to know about his mommy? Fine. You know those stories about the Digidestined we told you?"

In fear of what she'd do if he didn't answer, Hakumei nodded, tears falling to the floor as he did.

"Well you mommy is one of them. Kari Kamiya. You remember her? The destined of light. She loved everything and is always kind to everyone. But not you brat. You don't get a happy ending."

NeoDevimon strode over to the child, his dark wings flowing. Pulling Hakumei to his feet, the demonic angel merely said, "You are done now. Leave immediately. I open a portal so you can see your mother. Get out of here freak."

Not needing another excuse, Hakumei ran out of the room as fast as he could, wanting to get away from the conversation as fast as he could. As he sprinted up the pale grey steps to his room, the child tripped on his pants, which were far to long. Slamming hard into the stone, Hakumei recieved another set of bruises on his body. _"No one wants to help me."_

Pulling himself to his feet, Hakumei sulked up the stairs, crying and bleeding. Fortunately, Knightmon merely cackling at the boy's injuries and made no attempts to add to the wounds. Filled with despair, Hakumei jumped into his bed, buryng his face in his pillow. Sobbing loudly, the 3-year-old let all of his sadness out. The pillow was soon wet with tears and blood from his head wounds. "_I am nothing but a freak."_

When the young boy finally pulled himself from the pillow, his crimson eyes completely bloodshot, Hakumei saw that a servant had opened a small portal. Shimmering with multicolored light, Hakumei was completely hypnotised by the portal. As he walked towards the gap in dimesions, his eyes widened when he saw what was beyong the portal. It was a view to the human world, the world he could never know. A young woman with flowing brown hair and a look of pure kindness in her eyes was helping a little girl his age who had fallen while palying to her feet. When he saw her, Hakumei knew exactly who she was.

"Mommy. She's so pretty. She's kind to everyone."

A small spark of hope ignited in Hakumei's tiny heart. _"Mommy will love me."_

It was that small, simple thought that allowed Hakumei to sleep in peace that night.

***

The next day, Hakumei woke up a changed person. Literally. For today was one of the days his other personailty showed itself.

"Ugh, it feels good to be out and about. It's not fair that I only get one day every now and then and the weakling gets the rest of the year. Ah, well I get to play today!"

Jumping out of the bed, "Hakumei" threw open the door and grinned devilisly at Knightmon.

"Hello tin-head. Isn't it a great day to torture someone?"

Realizing it was the other one in control, Knightmon merely grinned.

"Wonderful day. It's great to see you milord. You're much better than the other side of you."

"Yes, yes the weakling is totally worthless. Though you've done an excellent job torturing him while I was gone. I praticularly liked your attack."

"I thought you might. Sorry if it smarts. I didn't realize you were coming."

"Hakumei" merely shrugged. "Ahh, no harm done to me."

Knightmon bent to his knees saying, "Of course. Would you like me to carry you?"

"Hakumei" grinned and jumped onto the knight's back. "That answer your question?"

Knightmon stood and carried his master to the bottom of the stairs. See, when the evil Hakumei was around, the servants treated him as they normally should have.

"Hey cook! Where's my food if I don't get it in 5 seconds, I'll put your head on a spike!"

Knightmon let the boy down, bellowing, "HEY! Your prince wants food! Bring it now!"

As if on cue, Digitamamon and two servants rushed out of the kitchen, plates balanced on their heads. "Hakumei" hopped into his chair, which one of the servants quickly pushed in. Digitamamon used his tentacles to cut "Hakumei"'s food, which was actual food today. As the last servant put a bib on the child, Digitamamon began to feed the child. Spoiled barely covered it when this side was in control.

Once he was done eating (and yelling at the servants who messed up), 'Hakumei' grinned as WiltedLilymon skipped in. The evil digimon took the evil child's hands, a massive grin on her face.

"Yay! You're back today! Your other side is such a bore. Fun to torture, but a bore. Now that you're here we can have fun today! You ready to play?"

'Hakumei', grin wide on his face, said, "Yeah! I never get to play, so we should get started! Oh and by the way, even though I'm still sore from it, I loved what you did with the weakling yesterday.

WiltedLilymon giggled, which sounded like a cross between a child's giggle and an evil laugh. "I thought you might like that! I decided it was time to get him in the mind as well as the body. But come, I've got all sorts of great new torture devices set up in the dungeon. Let's go!"

WiltedLilymon dragged the child out of his seat, and then they both skipped merrily down to torture digimon.

Later in the day, 'Hakumei' sat on his throne made of skulls, presiding over the death games. The demon child had reinstated his father's gladiatorial sports, and relished in the spilling blood. WiltedLilymon and NeoDevimon, happy to enhance his sadistic behaviors, gave him all sorts of cruel divices to move the games as he wanted. True to their word, the two evil digimon gave into the child's every whim.

Streching his legs, 'Hakumei' yawned. "Long day huh?"

"Yup! Filled with lots of blood too!"

"Say WiltedLilymon, NeoDevimon, you have to get me what ever I want right?"

"Yes my liege, anything your black heart desires shall be brought to you. Why do you ask?"

Cocking his head to the right, 'Hakumei' giggled, "Well, I kind of wanted a toy!"

Turning quickly, WiltedLilymon had a questioning look on her face.

"A toy? What do you need a toy for? You have us and you're never around!"

"Last I checked, servants aren't supposed to question their master! Besides, most normal humans have this toy, and I'm only 3!"

"Yes my lord, but you're not a normal human."

"That's not the point. I want a toy and you're going to get int for me! I want a teddy bear!"

At this both of his servants looked at him with a shocked look on their face.

"Okay, forget it brat! We're not getting you a toy little kids play with! Its for babies! Besides, you're the prince of darkness! Those things are just soo..good! Ugh it's putrid to think about! What do you even want it for?"

'Hakumei' glared at WiltedLilymon, putting all the anger children can muster on their faces on his own.

"Okay first, I am a little kid and I should get to play with something. Second, you're suppossed to get me what I want so do it. And third, it gives me something to torture and rip apart again and again. Its so pure and innocent, so a child, something else pure and innocent, ripping it apart is the ultimate sign of darkness. So get me the toy!"

'Hakumei' pouted after he shouted this, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at his keepers. He knew he would win the argument, just like all spoiled brats do.

"While that does sound amusing my lord, you're never around. I think that the problem is that your, ahh, other side might play with it. And we do not want him to have a companion."

WiltedLilymon's face broke into a grin at this, staring right at 'Hakumei' as it did.

"That's it isn't it? The little baby got soft on his nice side, so he wants to give him a toy! Boo-Hoo," mocked WiltedLilymon, using her whiny voice.

"Quiet you...meanie. You're lucky that's the worst word I know. That has nothing to do with it! I just want a toy for once, and you'll get it for me."

"You mean for the goody two shoes you!"

'Hakumei' jumped up from his throne and shouted, "Shut up! You're my servants and you do what I say! Now..get...me..my...TOY!"

Falling to the floor, WiltedLilymon was in a fit of laughter, banging the floor with her fist.

"You try to look threatening kid, but you're only three! Anything you do just looks so...so..cute!"

"Quiet. I WANT THE TOY. GET IT FOR ME NOW OR I'LL BAN YOU FROM THE DUNGEON WILTEDLILYMON! I WANT IT NOW NOW NOW!" Hakumei shouted, stomping his feet.

WiltedLilymon opened her mouth for another comment, but was cut off when NeoDevimon sank to the floor.

"As you wish my lord. We humbly serve you. If you want this, it is yours."

Grinning smugly, 'Hakumei' scrambled up onto his throne, giving the signal to continue the games. WiltedLilymon was collapsed on the floor, stunned by NeoDevimon's response.

"By the way, you can still torture the brat, this just gives you more ammunition. Just don't completely destroy it."

"Of course my lord."

Later that night, 'Hakumei' snuggled into bed, complete with his new toy. Holding it tightly, 'Hakumei' thought to his other self.

_"You'd better be happy. I got you a toy so you won't be so lonely anymore. I hope you're glad I stuck up for you."_

_"Thank you."_

_***_

Another year went by, with very little change. The servants still treated Hakumei like crap, WiledLilymon and Neodevimon still tortured him, and the spark of hope in his heart still burned.

Everyday he used the portal to watch his mother. Although time flowed differently in the World Of Darkness, Hakumei still was able to see his mother. Every small act of kindness he saw his mother perform gave him that much more hope. The boy even started to grow attached to his mother's husband. The man, for Hakumei didn't know his name, seemed to always help his mother, and would be there at every kind act. He could be the father Hakumei never had. One day, the servants had given him tiles with his mother's name on it (though his teachers had yet to teach him to read) which he kept by the portal.

Only two main changes occurred. Firstly, Hakumei never went anywhere without his new toy. The four-year-old told himself his mother would have given him his bear had she known about him. The bear was worn and patched due to the servants' repeated destruction of it, but Hakumei always fixed his new friend. It was the first truly good thing to happen to him in his young life.

Secondly, as the boy grew, Hakumei began to feel the dark world's effects. Every second he was alone, the young boy felt despair and fear creep into him. Coldness always came, bringing feelings of darkness with it. His only comfort was his new toy, and of course, his mother.

The four-year-old's eyes creaked open as the light shined onto his small form. Pulling his bear to his chest, Hakumei sat upright, looking around drowsily. Putting his bear down safely, the child dressed himself (he should have had servants do it for him) quietly. Hakumei walked slowly to the door, before stopping midway and grinning.

With his bear in hand, Hakumei peeked out of the door. Sure enough, Knightmon was still sleeping so Hakumei could go downstairs safely. Sneaking past his 'guard', the prince tiptoed down the stairs, being as quiet as possible. When he got to the bottom, he grinned when he saw no one was in the room yet.

"It's clear, teddy," whispered Hakumei as he hugged his only companion. The prince was constantly on guard now, to make sure no one hurt his toy or himself. Pulling into his chair, Hakumei hid his toy under the table before his servants came him to feed him. After said chef brought him his 'food', Hakumei ate it quickly, eager to get through the day. Hakumei checked the room before leaving, taking his friend with him.

As he ran down the hall so no one saw him, a grin broke out on his face. So far the day had been good, so hopefully the rest would follow suit. Coming to stop in front of the library's massive doors, his toy was quickly hidden behind a suit of armor resting by the wall. Happy that his friend was safe, the four-year-old opened the doors and met his teachers. Keeping silent for the most part, WiledLilymon and NeoDevimon had very little escuse to hurt him (though Wilted did anyway). His lessons passed quickly for him, and soon WiltedLilymon tossed him out (quite literally in fact.)

Rubbing his sore bottom, Hakumei grinned when he realized how well the day was going. Reaching past the suit of armor, Hakumei hugged his toy tightly.

"Yay teddy! WiltedLilymon and NeoDevimon barely touched me, and now the day is over. C'mon! Let's go play!"

Scampering off down the hall, the child had no idea what awaited him. As he reached the end of the hallway and pushed open the doors, a force grabbed him by the arms and tossed him. Smashing into a table at full force, shards of wood were sent flying everywhere. Just as Hakumei collected himself, a clawed hand grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him into the air. The scent of NeoDevimon's rotting flesh filled Hakumei's nostrils, causing him to gag.

"Come my lord," sneered NeoDevimon, "Your father's orders are absolute." With that, the fallen angel marched solemnly off down the nearby stairs, Hakumei in hand. The only sight that Hakumei could see for minutes was the cold exterior of the floor. Finally NeoDevimon came to a stop in front of a door, which had a glaring light coming through. Hakumei shielded his eyes, only to be tossed yet again into the light.

When he stopped rolling, Hakumei gazed at WiltedLilymon laughing manically, the rest of the room laughing with her. As her light foot falls echoed throughout the now silent chamber, Hakumei was lifted to his feet by her claw like hands and brought in front of a pole in the middle of the room. Clamping shackles around his hands, WiltedLilymon whispered to the boy.

"Well you stupid freak here we are! You thought you got off easy today but oh no! You're going to recieve enough punishment here that you won't be able to move for day! You pathetic, servant of light, you think you get hope?! You think you can dream? Oh no no no! The only feelings you get are pain and rejection. Oh look at me! I'm Hakumei! Every hates me, even my father! But don't worry my mommy loves me!"

With that WiltedLilymon spat right into his face. "Well I got news for you, you couldn't be more wrong!"

"Your father hates you, digimon and humans hate you, and you know what? Your mother will hate you the worst of all. You'd ruin her life brat! You represent everything she hates and fears. She finally has a happy perfect life, and you would ruin it! Get it brat! YOU ARE COMPLETELY WORTHLESS, HATED, AND A FREAK! Oh look at this!"

Hakumei turned his head, his eyes going wide as he saw WiltedLilymon holding his teddy bear.

"This thing represents your light and everything you aren't! Everything that makes you weak! I should just destroy this stupid bear," grinned WiltedLilymon as she tore the bear's arm and leg off.

"Don't hurt him!" cried Hakumei as WiltedLilymon stabbed a knife through the stuffed animal's chest, sending stuffing to the floor. As she jaggedily tore the knife out, WiltedLilymon through the bear in Hakumei's face, covering it in stuffing. As the four-year-old reached for it, a searing pain filled his back.

Blood trickled to the floor as WiltedLilymon slashed his back roughly, a gleam of hate filing her eyes. Before Hakumei could even yelp, WiltedLilymon slashed again with her claws, slicing into her previous cut as she did. Cheers and shouts filled the air as Hakumei shouted in agony.

WiltedLilymon licked the black blood on her knife, before bowing for the crowd.

"Tastes like scum!"

"Desolation claw!" NeoDevimon's attack collided with Hakumei's back, smashing Hakumei into the pole. With that attack, the bloodlust began.

Digimon after digimon lined up to hurt their 'prince'. Some used knives, others stones, still others used their fist to bludgeon the boy. Splaters of blood went flying through the air, both from Hakumei and those you couldn't wait in line. Hot tears poured down his face as he gave into the pain. WiltedLilymon was beside him the whole time, leering and mocking him. As a barrage of blows rained down on her back, her barrage of insults rained down into his mind, filling him with fear and doubt. She often complimented these insults with slaps to his face or using his destroyed toy as a tool to do so.

Several times he fell to his knees, and every time he was hoisted to his feet and slapped, preventing him from bracing for the next assault. As his back was torn to shreds and covered in blood, two digimon used healing spells to stop the child from collapsing. As the day wore on, the monsters started to become more their attacks in tandem, they discovered a way to inflict even more pain on Hakumei. Burns sealed the wounds on his back, wounding him horribly. One digimon began to scourge Hakumei with a steel pronged whip dipped in salt, which would have brought even the most hardened men to their knees .Several times he bit his tongue, until now he was coughing up blood. Every second he was praying to no one in particular that it would end, even if he died beacuse of it. Finally, his two attendants combined their claw attacks, slicing his back in both directions and shattering his bonds. As he fell to the ground, a battle of thoughts raged in his head.

_"Damnit! They're killing us! Fight back you weakling!"_

_"I..can't. I'm not strong."_

_"Bull! We are more powerful than anyone! We should just take what we want!"_

_"But.."_

_"Must I do everything? Very well, this means I will have to wait for my day, but it is neccessary_," stated the other side as he came forward.

Those gathered digimon were laughing as Hakumei fell, his two attendants most of all. But as the boy's head hit the ground, his crimson eyes burst open. Jumping to his feet, 'Hakumei' dmirked at the servant's shocked faces. The shocked looks on their faces would remain there as the boy began his transformation to his half form. The prince's skin became a sickly grey color, his hair a palest white. Several features burst from the skin, digimon features. Small horns burst from his temple, a tail from his lower back. As if to emphasize his dual nature, a snow white angel wing and a midnight black dragon wing tore out of his shoulders. Cracking his neck, a blank look on his face, the child attacked at full strength.

In a blur of speed he appeared before Knightmon, leaping into the air. As a sharp kick split Knightmon's helm, blasts of darkest energy and arrows of purest light shot outward and deleted those digimon surronding him. Catching an attacker's blade with one finger, the demon child grinned wickedly before a fist went through his attacker's chest. Sending out another wave of dakr and light bursts, Hakumei dashed around the room, slicing off limbs with his newly acquired sword. Waves of energy shot at him, which Hakumei deflty evaded. As he sidestepped another blast, he released with joy that it had come from WiltedLilymon, whose cannon was now smoking. Blasting forward, Hakumei drove his fist into her gut, smashing her through the wall in an act of revenge.

"Desolation Claw!" NeoDevimon's back attack collided with Hakumei, who didn't even flinch. Hand smoking, NeoDevimon's look of disbelief changed to one of horror as steel chains bound him. At the end of every one hung a steel claw, exact models of the ones Apocalymon had used. Several of the digimon on the floor were thrashing as the chains bound them to the cold ground. Sticking his hand into the chains, Hakumei tossed NeoDevimon over his head into the blade of Knightmon. Picking up a mace that lay covered in blood on the floor, Hakumei smashed Knightmon's leg with the weapon, sending the knight to the ground.

Soldiers of his father were pouring into the room, many of them megas. Cartwheeling back to the center, the prince's grin widened as he thought about what he was going to do. As the digimon swarmed over him, his pupils disappeared in a white light as he unleashed his ultimate attack.

A column of twilight energy could be seen shattering a tower of the dark lord's castle like a glass on the floor. Massive chunks of black stone hurled through the air as the tower's remains collapsed into the rest of the castle. The column sent out another pulse, splitting the ground and sending tremors throughout the Dark Ocean.

The dark king's spirit's laugh echoed throughout the world, sending chills to those who heard it. Such destructive power would complete his conquest.

_***_

Every bone in his small body ached. His ears and head were throbbing, destorying any focus he might have. A gasp of pain escaped his lips as Hakumei awoke.

Not a word had been said as WiltedLilymon and NeoDevimon took the boy out of the destroyed room. Not a word was uttered as the servants carried him to his chamber. Not a single sound was heard as the survivors picked themselves out of the rubble. Hakumei neither thrashed nor awoke as they sealed his back wounds with open flame, nor when WiltedLilymon slashed him across the forehead. Throwing the boy into the bed and wrapping him up, the two servants walked in silence as they went to their master.

"Ow, it hurts," whinced Hakumei, grabbing his arms and hugging himself. The little boy did not shed a single tear in his pain; he had cried during the torture. His puffy red eyes proved it. Looking about and noticing his new garb, he was amazed when he saw that he had not bled from his back wounds. As he gently stepped to the ground, his shock grew as he saw what remained of his toy on the floor.

_"They were so impressed by our power they didn't completely destroy it. I guess violence gives them mercy, go figure."_

Happy from this turn of events, the child grabbed the needle he hid under his mattress. WiltedLilymon had taught him how to sew, if only because she didn't want to fix his clothes every time she attacked him. It had been easy to teach himself how to fix his teddy. Sighing and ignoring the pain, the four-year-old sat on the floor and began to work.

It was a rough job just like always, and the toy had begun take on ragged appearance, with rows of jagged stitches covering it's body. As he finished the last stitch on the bear, Hakumei grinned at the finished toy. Sweeping it into his arms, the child gave it a soft squeeze, making sure it was completely fixed. Satisfied that it was fixed, Hakumei gave his only companion a hug, like he imagined most kids did. Getting to his feet, Hakumei walked over to the portal, sure that seeing his mother would cheer him up. As he sat back down, his face fell when he released the portal was closed.

_"Oh. I guess I don't get to see her today. Well at least I know her.."_

The child gasped as he realized that the tiles with his mother's name on them were all scrambled. Now he didn't even have her name.

"No! Maybe it was like this," said Hakumei as he tried to fix the tiles. As he did this, the cut on his forehead from WiltedLilymon began to bleed again. Warm blood trickled down his head, but Hakumei ignored this, working frantically on the tiles. Though he couldn't read, the boy knew the letters of the alphabet. One such letter was being formed from his blood as it dripped to the floor and his head moved. Stopping his work, Hakumei cocked his head as he looked at them.

"Is that right? I wish I could read," whimpered the four-year-old. Walking to the door, Hakumei asked the servant posted there, a Phantomon, a feeble question.

"Can you read this for me?"

Realizing that it was the good side in control, the servant merely said, "Buzz off kid."

Hanging his head, Hakumei began to sulk back to his bed. His other side however was getting annoyed.

_"Lord I must do everything!"_

Taking over the boy's voice, the other side shouted, "Read this for me or I'll repeat what happened in the basement!"

Within the second, Phantomon was in the room reading the tiles Hakumei was pointing at.

"It says Kira. You happy kid?"

"Isn't that a letter too?"

Looking at the blood on the floor, Phantomon said a sentence that would change Hakumei years later.

"It says Kirax."

At the same moment, the two lords of the castle kneeled before their master's presence. Both had open wounds and torn clothes, leftovers from the battle. WiltedLilymon was quite literally licking her wounds. She soon snapped to attention as Apocalymon's voice spoke.

_"The brat progresses excellently. Such raw desturctive power! You have both done an excellent job forging this weapon into an istrument of death. The boy has such power and pent up rage, in time he shall secure our victory and give us an everlasting reign. Now, I know you both are thinking how can we discard such a weapon? Rest assured, by the time he is done young Hakumei shall be nothing but an empty shell. He shall be easy to dispose of."_

Lifting his head reverently, NeoDevimon asked, "My lord, he seems to close to the light, he shall never serve us willingly."

The echo of a laugh reverberated through the room. _"I've thought of that as well my servants. Now listen well. I have a plan that shall secure Hakumei to us forever, but it must be executed perfectly. I also must tell you how this plan shall end. But rest assured my friends, his power shall be ours and we shall forge our dark empire. Our power shall be absolute. I SHALL REIGN FOREVER!"_

_***_

Weeks went by, fading into the darkness around the castle as fast as they came. Those days were uneventful for the young prince. No lessons were given, no punishments recieved. Mainly Hakumei spent the days in his room, dreaming about his mother and her taking him in. The fact that the servants were ignoring him on his attendant's orders was unkown to him.

It was on another day that he thought would be dull that WiltedLilymon strode into the room. Her wounds had completely healed by this time, for the dark ocean restored those whose hearts were blackened. Hakumei, who had been lying in bed with his teddy, jumped when he saw her, sure that she had come for revenge. What happened next shocked him.

WiltedLilymon was smiling. Not her usual cruel, sadistic smile, but a kind, warmhearted one. Walking over to Hakumei, that strange grin on her face, the virus took his freed hand in hers and smiled even more.

"There there kid, I'm not here to hurt you. C'mon I've got something to show you," she said in a soft voice, walking him out of the room.

As they began to descend the stairs, thoughts were speeding throughout his head. Why was she being nice? What did she want to show him? Why hasn't she hurt me yet? Is she warming up to me? Is it a trick? Hakumei was nervous about the whole thing. His other side was merely suspicious. The violent personailty knew there would be a catch to thi swhole thing.

"Um, WiltedLilymon? Where are we going?" Hakumei asked timidly.

"It's a suprise silly! Don't worry, I promise not to hurt you...or teddy. Now c'mon!"

As she led the child down towards the basement, the other side grew even more suspicious of hr intentions.

_"Kid, if she even moves threateningly, I'm taking over."_

"Now close your eyes," came the demand.

Scared of what would happen if he refused, Hakumei obeyed. A lurking sense of dread formed in his heart. As he walked in total darkness, dark thoughts of what might happen filled his head. He knew they were going deeper and deeper into the castle, but he had no idea why. Hakumei felt WiltedLilymon open a door, due to their hands still being linked, and he braced himself for what was to come.

"Okay open them up!"

The feeling of dread never left him as his eyes opened. They stood in a circular chamber carved of dark stone, illuminated only be the torches hanging on the wall. NeoDevimon and Knightmon were hanging by the walls, staring at the child. But what got Hakumei's attention the most was the shimmering portal in the room's center. The rip in dimensions was just his size and seemed to beckon to him.

Slipping his hand out of WiltedLilymon's, the boy's eyes only grew wider as he got closer to the portal. The gate showed an image of his mother and her husband, the exact people Hakumei had always dreamed of. His two obessions seemed to be outdoors somewhere, the sun bathing them in brilliant light. The two were playing with kids about his age, which he could only assume were his would be siblings. The whole family was grinning from ear to ear, obviously having the time of their lives.

_"That could be me," _thought Hakumei, the fire in his heart burning brightly. But why would they open up this portal for me?

NeoDevimon strode forward, standing aways back from the boy.

"Milord, we do this on your father's request. His majesty ordered us to tear a rip in the dimensions and offer you a chance to join your other family. If you enter this portal, and we shall not stop you, you could never return. We would never torture you or even see you again, this world would be behind you. All you have to do is enter the portal. But remember, my liege, that there is always the chance they would not accept you. And then you would be truly alone."

"Yeah freak , after all, who could love you? But at least you'd be out of my hair. So you want to go? Go be with your mommy and your perfect little family. That is if they accept you," sneered WiltedLilymon, all the kindness gone from her face.

Turning back to the portal, these thoughts of doubt filled his mind. Could they accept him? Wouldn't he ruin everything? How could he know?

At that instant, his mother gazed directly at the portal, eyes shining. Though he knew she did not know about the portal, the boy felt that she was staring right at him. Her eyes seemed to radiate kindness and her smile appeared to call for him. The stories of how kind she was ran through his head, coupled with all he had seen of her.

It would be so easy to leave. The pain, the fear. He could be rid of it all! Hakumei knew she would tak him in, he just knew it. The little boy began to move towards the portal, putting his tiny finger into it.

As thoughts of how badly the plan had backfired filled the bystander's heads, Apocalymon began to work his magic. The cost of this paln would be the desturction of his soul, but this world and the coming darkness in the digiworld gave him assurance of revival. Wrapping his dark tendrils into his son, Apocalymon laughed at how well this had turned out. The child's emotions and doubt were like ambrosia to him, warming his darkened soul. He knew well how powerful the boy would be, and how destoryed too! He knew of course that the accursed digidestined would have accepted him in a heartbeat, even knowing his parentage. The brat's wishes would all come true! The irony gave him immense joy, as did his next act.

"_Hello son. Now why do you hesistate? Your mother will accept you right? Dear Kari will love you forever right? What could be wrong? Could it be that you know you are a freak, a sin of nature that shouldn't exist? Is it that you know she can never accept you? Is that it? For if i, your own father says it it must be true. She has fought hard for her perfect little life, but you have suffered much to, right? What's one more person in her perfect life? Well I shall tell you my son. You shall destroy her life as you destoryed mine. I am nothing but an empty spirit, but what you would do to her, a kind-hearted woman who desereves nothing short of heavem, is far worse. You shall break her heart in doubt of what she should do. You would pain her as her perfect life collapsed around her. As her family turns of you and her, she shall be crushed by what has occurred. And it shall haunt her for the rest of her life. Never again shall she know happiness. Now I could be lying my son, I very well could, but what is worse? Dreaming here, getting hurt and told you are wrong, or hearing her admit everything I have said is right? Knowing that all your pointless dreams were wrong, she calls you a freak. So my son, shall you loose one parent today but keep up your dreams for another, or risk get two, but losing everything is a real possibility. Well the choice is yours."_

Receding out of Hakumei, Apocalymon admired his work. The boy would stay, the flames in his heart extinguished. He would never trust again. He would grow into a mighty weapon and destroy the digidestined. And as his mother lays dying, she will admit her love for him. Oh, how wonderful it would be, seeing the color drain from his face!

Evaporating into the air, the dark lord hung in stasis as the result played out. All hope died in the boy. Tears flowing down his face, Hakumei ordered them to shut the portal. As both the portal and the demon lord dissappeared, all light died in that room. The twilight had come. The last vestiges of Apocalymon dissappeared, but not before he sent out a brillaint final thought.

"And then the eternal might shall begin."

***

Although his inner light was gone, life went on. Very little of consequence happened in the time of the world of darkness. Hakumei continued his lessons and beatings. In time he learned combat as well. His attendants began to torture him less as time went on. The boy was already broken and had begun to become their perfect weapon. When the boy reached age ten, the forging process ended.

The prophecisized joining of his personalities took place. Dropping to his knees, screaming in agony, Hakumei clutched his throbbing head, not willing to give into the pain. The dark side's power, courage, and elements of his personality seeped into the true Hakumei's mind, much like the boy's father's soul had done years earlier. The darkest thoughts and purest thoughts retreated into the deepest reaches of his mind, taking the forms of his father and a little girl respectively.

As he rose from the ground, the new Hakumei swore he would show weakness no more. He had heard the talk of their plan and how he would destroy light and darkness to create the perfect, peaceful world. He knew this was bull. He was merely a weapon with which to create their kingdom. Hakumei had accepted this, his accursed fate, and merely gave in to it.

When he returned to his room that night, the twilight prince took out his old bear. He had not played with it in years, letting it gather dust beneath his bed. Alone he had faced the dark feelings and hardships for many years. The toy represented everything he now lacked: light, innocence, and most of all, hope. Believe hope was for fools, Hakumei decided to put the past behind him. Forming a fireball in his palm, he dangled the toy by its arm in front of his face. Setting his only friend throughout the years aflame, a stunning realization came to him.

"I'm Hakumei no more. Hakumei is weak. With this toy gone, I'm nothing but darkness. I shall take up a new name and shall be a new being: a powerful one. My name shall be..."

Tossing the burning animal to the ground, the flames danced in his eyes as Hakumei watched it burn. "..Kirax."

So ends this tale. Endings are always bittersweet aren't they? The story of Kirax has been told for now. All that was important in forming him you now know. Your time in that dark castle is over for now. But I shall take you back there once more.

The twilight prince was now fifteen. Years of training and learning the plan prepared him for this day. Kirax would be Twilight prince no more.

As he reflected on all the important moments in his life, two digimon began to put armor on their master. Pale crimson plate armor was slid into place over the prince's midnight clothes. One of the digimon slid his wrist guards across his extended arms, while a third threw a dark cape over his shoulders. His face, whcih was admittedly handsome, enaminated power like his garb. Leaping from the pedastal, Kirax threw open the throne room doors.

Trumpets blared, announcing his arrival. The assembled servants dropped to their knees as he strode in, his cape dragging behind him. The line of BlackKnightmon saluted him and raised their blades in an arch, shouting "Hail!" as they did. Moving under the arch, Kirax stopped a foot before the throne, his two attendants kneeling before him. On a pedestal before him rested a crown of bone. Blakcened bone, sharpened to jagged points, shot upward around the crown's rim, a crown fit for a lord of darkness. Grasping it firmly, Kirax slid it onto his brow and took his throne.

"My servants," he bellowed, power in his voice. "This day I am king. Soon the dreams of my father shall come true. The dark kingdom shall rise and reign forever! On this day, I am Hakumei Kamiya no more. I am Kirax, the Twilight King, and we shall have power absolute!"

His servants rose swiftly, saluting their new master. "ALL HAIL KIRAX!"

The room soon shook as the servants chanted this message. Louder and Louder they hailed their king. WiltedLilymon and NeoDevimon could only grin, satisfied that they had forged a perfect weapon. They knew the plan would go off without a hitch.

As Kirax listened to his servant's cheers, thoughts of his mother and family entered his mind.

_"Perhaps I will meet them someday. Perhaps I should have gone through the portal. But it matters not. What happens, happens. I am merely a tool, both for people and destiny. I am strong now. They may yet love me, but it doesn't matter. I am a pawn, and I shall play my part. No one shall stop; emotions won't hold me back. This is my accursed destiny."_

_"I AM THE TWILIGHT KING!"_

**And we're done. Wow, longest chapter I've ever written. Unforunately, this is the last you'll hear of Kirax. I can't use him, no matter how passionate I am for him. Though perhaps I'll tell you his story if you ask .But regardless, I hope you enjoyed it and review!**

.


End file.
